


In Debauchery

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: You have wanted Harry for as long as you could remember. You don’t even mind that Harry got himself a lover. Draco Malfoy is quite exquisite after all. When they want to hook up with you to add some zest to their relationship, you think that’s what paradise must be like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to C and D for being the fastest alpha and beta readers one can wish for! Grace, you are patient, kind, and always willing to help. No clue what fandom (and I) would do without you. Thanks for hosting this fest again! May all the next gen characters gather much love. themightyflynn, I hope you’ll enjoy what I did with your prompt.

_Harry_  
For as long as you could remember, you’d wanted him. He had fuelled your first, embarrassingly short wanking fantasies. The day you had seen his naked torso at a family Quidditch match had been etched in your brain like the first swish with your own wand or the circumstances that led to your first kiss. His pecs glistened in the warm light of a summer afternoon and you had literally held onto your broom to keep yourself from jumping him and licking the salt from his skin. Oh yes, you wanted him very, very badly. Harry Potter.

Another highlight had been the day he and your aunt had gone separate ways because you’d heard that he’d developed an inclination towards men. You’d watched as the wizarding world had been outraged, but you’d smiled as if Christmas had come early. 

Hope bloomed in your heart that night: _he will fuck you one day_. You liked the idea of doing it the other way round too; but for unfathomable reasons it became your goal to get screwed by Harry, your uncle-in-law, and the hottest man you knew. Everybody has aims in life, if yours was a bit on the kinky side. Who cared? 

Your hope grew and nothing could diminish it. Not even the fact that Harry had found himself a boyfriend by the time you'd turned sixteen. A man who matched him in age and handsomeness. Actually, you admired Harry's good taste. Draco Malfoy was lean, tall and fair, and if you hadn’t set your eyes on Harry first, you would have tried your luck with him. You really had a thing for older blokes. 

The day you turned nineteen, you got the best birthday present for all eternity: your cousin James, Harry's eldest son, gossiped with his lover Teddy, Harry's godson. Sure, your family was huge and more discombobulated than the goblin rebellions and the weird names of their leaders, but it was good for _something_. Teddy and James chattered like magpies about Harry and Draco's love life. Apparently, Draco was so hot that James didn’t seem to care that he was with his dad. You listened intently about how Harry and Draco tended to rekindle their passion every once in a while by taking in a third party. According to James, it varied if just one, the other, or both picked a lover. You'd never been more captivated.

Everyone in the family was intrigued by how Harry and Draco fit together, and on so many levels you wanted to be a part of it. Good news indeed…

-o-

Your chance came at the next family gathering. Draco and Bill were engaged in an animated discussion about ancient runes and potions, and how one was superior to the other for a Curse-Breaker. Harry had escaped outside, as he sometimes did when the noise got too much. You sneaked after him, trying your best to stay calm.

Harry sat on the little bench next to the shed, his eyes closed, basking in the late afternoon sun. Rays of light painted a shimmering halo around his head and turned his face into a study of light. Desire flooded your body and you longed to touch him. Instead you controlled yourself and slipped next to him on the bench, greeting him softly. 

‘Needed a break too?’

‘No, but I’ve wanted to talk to you.’

That got his attention and he straightened himself. You avoided his piercing gaze, swallowed nervously, and went for it.

‘I heard you and Draco sometimes spice up your relationship and I wanted to offer myself to do so. To be honest, I've dreamed about you for years. Getting Draco too would be the icing on the cake.’ It all came out in a rapid volley of words, and you finally looked at him, so as not to miss his reaction. 

At first Harry was rendered speechless, but you could pinpoint the moment he thought about it for real. The furrow above his brows flattened, his eyes blazed greener than ever, and his characteristically crooked smile appeared. 

‘You thought about it?’

‘Time and time again.’ 

He guffawed contagiously and asked you daringly, ‘fancy a shag then, Hugo?

Grinning, you nodded, leapt up, and pulled Harry by his sleeve into the shed.

-o-

_Draco_  
An owl brought you an invitation to Grimmauld Place for the next afternoon at three o'clock. It was written by Harry’s lover, Draco Malfoy. He didn’t even leave you room to refuse. The bastard knew quite well that you’d fall all over yourself to get him, too. He might have even found out that you get off on being ordered around. Yeah, you were slightly flustered just from the prospect of letting Draco do as he pleased. Harry must have told him enough to wake his curiosity. Oh, what would you have given to witness their conversation about your… one-night stand. Or whatever you call it when it didn't even happen at night. You were dying to do it again, so maybe it was a tryst. Perhaps Draco could tell.

-o-

You were standing nervously at Harry and Draco’s doorstep, while you wiped your sweaty hands on your black trousers and tugged at the hem of your eggshell-white jumper. Usually you wore jeans and not such pristine colours, but Draco seemed like a man who’d appreciate the effort. Yeah, and your sister, who was sort of your style guide and took you on her shopping sprees, had said the jumper would bring out your freckles and the ginger strands in your rust-brown hair. No need to deny your Weasley genes, as Draco was certainly used to your family by now.

Before you could even knock, the door swung open and there he stood, all tall glory. Sharp grey eyes gazed up and down your body and a small approving smile graced Draco’s face. You sighed in relief.

‘Please come in, Hugo, and let me take a _closer_ look at you.’

Somehow Draco’s emphasis managed to give this innocent sentence a new, lewder meaning. You shivered in anticipation. Of course, he noticed and chuckled in that deep baritone of his, which only enhanced the effect. You reached the living room where Draco closed the distance between the two of you by bending his head towards your ear. He didn’t whisper, no, it was more of a purr. 

‘Harry told me some really interesting things about you. That you were all grown up now and eager to broaden your horizon… Did he get that right?’

Wow, this was going to be like an interview. You vowed to yourself that you wouldn’t be intimidated by Draco, took a deep breath, and answered him quite frankly. 

‘Yes. You could even say Harry has already had a taste.’ 

Draco snorted amusedly. 

‘Ah, now I know why Harry picked you, aside from that tight hole of yours he had raved about. You’re brazen and go for what you want. I like that. Let’s see if you can make up for the disadvantage of being family to him.’ 

Stating that, Draco closed the remaining inches and his lips found yours. His kiss was firm and demanding, and when you didn’t give way to the flick of his tongue immediately, he bit your lower lip. Pain and arousal churned through your body while his mouth ravaged yours. Giving as good as you got wasn’t easy, but you tried. In the meantime, arms had slung around you, and his hands were kneading your buttocks. Being manhandled like this was ridiculously hot. You didn’t even care that embarrassingly high keening sounds left your mouth. 

When you finally went pliant under Draco’s ministrations, he backtracked. The bloody tease. Your cock was hard and when you opened your eyes, which had fallen shut sometime during your snogging, the grey of his irises had been mostly replaced by the deep black of his pupils. You found that quite satisfying. 

‘You know, me being family is favourable,’ you said with a raspy voice. ‘Mum always fears that one day some twat will sell you and Harry out to the papers because of your predilection for promiscuity. I wouldn’t. Actually, I’m not planning to tell a soul.’

‘You little brat, stop talking about Granger here. I think I should put your pert mouth to a better use.’

‘Oh, yes please.’ 

It was when Draco laughed out loud that you realised you hadn’t thought but said it. _Sweet Merlin, get a grip on yourself,_ you mentally chided your loose tongue. 

‘Let’s get upstairs to our bedroom where it’s cosier. I’d say that’s where the magic happens, but that’d be vain and it’s not even true. Did Harry tell you that we have a play room in the attic? If you do well today, you might get to see it next time.’

He smirked provocatively at you. As if you were afraid. He was a Malfoy and you were a Weasley. Competition was inevitable between the two of you, no matter how submissive a streak you had. Hearing that there would be a next time and being tempted with praise, if you did well... _Fuck yes, you were up to the challenge_. You would give Mr Presumptuous next to you one of the best blow jobs of his life.

-o-

_Harry and Draco_  
You did get invited again.

Only a week later, you found yourself standing in their living room once more. This time Harry _and_ Draco were present, and your heart pounded hard in excitement. 

Cheeky person you were, you had to ask, ‘will I get to see your attic?’ while you watched their reactions. Harry squirmed nervously. Considering he had shagged you without hesitation when you had offered yourself, it was quite adorable. Draco only smirked and rebutted, ‘do we need to spank you?’

That was when your breath hitched and you blurted out, ‘can we just start?’

Now they both laughed and you tried not to look too sheepishly. 

‘Come on, you greedy bugger. Up in the attic we go.’

How even playful insults sounded sexy in Draco’s voice was a mystery to be solved another day. Now your heart beat frantically because Harry had grabbed your wrist and was dragging you up the flight of stairs. His eagerness didn’t fail to get your half-hard cock to full-on in seconds.

-o-

Once in the longed-for attic you looked around. The room took up nearly the whole floor and was intersected by wooden trusses every eleven or twelve feet. It was narrowed by a roof slope at the right side. The left side was dominated by a Caesar bed with cloud-grey sheets and matching pillows interspersed by mulberry-coloured ones. You had never seen such a huge bed and easily pictured yourself sprawled across it.

The trusses were used for different purposes. Chains and manacles hung from the ceiling between the two in the left corner. Between two others stood a Saint Andrew’s Cross, and the two nearest to the bed were covered in ropes of different colours and materials. The even ceiling above the bed held a large mirror, and above the headboard a collection of paddles, whips, and canes hung on the wall. Not far from the bed a bookshelf filled some space. Instead of books it was stowed with plastic toys and a collection of various tubes of lube. You recognised at least some anal beads and dildos. 

You inhaled deeply and the mixed scent of wood and plastic overlaid by leather hit your nose. Harry had let go of your wrist the moment you had entered the room, and now you realised they were both watching you, awaiting your verdict. 

‘How do you ever leave this room?’ you asked mischievously.

‘You did a brilliant job in bringing him into our life, Harry.’

‘I know, love.’

Harry beckoned Draco and you to the bed, and while you were following his command, he flicked his hands and you all three were naked from one second to the next. From the corner of your eye you saw all clothes appear neatly folded on an antique oak chest next to the doorway. This involuntarily display of power went straight to your groin and your cock smacked against your belly. 

‘Yes, Harry does that without a thought and doesn’t even know how sexy it is.’ 

Draco shared an understanding gaze with you, and it was good to know that you weren’t the only one awestruck here.

-o-

If anyone ever asked you what paradise was, you would tell them about the moment you first saw Harry and Draco naked. You hadn’t before, because being buggered and giving blow jobs had not necessarily involved nudity. Harry’s chest was as broad and golden-toned as you remembered it. Muscular legs and buttocks accentuated his slim waist. The best though was to follow the black trail of hairs with your eyes down his flat stomach until it pooled around his thick cock, which had filled you up so well.

Draco’s skin was flawlessly alabaster compared to the hundreds of moles and freckles covering your own. Tall and wiry, his movements were as lithe as a snow leopard’s, and you couldn’t wait to touch him.

-o-

You found yourself on your back with Harry on your right and Draco on your left. They went for you like thirsty men would after an oasis. Harry peppered your throat with kisses, working his way up to your mouth, while Draco’s left hand stroked playfully over your thigh, hip bone, and the curve of your arse. His tongue dipped into your belly button and you squirmed. It was wet and tickled, but when Draco pinned you down with half of his lean body, arousal diminished all thoughts of laughter, and you surrendered to his strength.

Harry used the opportunity to lick into your mouth. You really wanted to do more than just lay there and enjoy their attention, but Harry’s kisses melted every ability of yours to focus to nought. His tongue played with yours, soft lips brushed and dipped at yours, teeth grazed the corner of your mouth. You were panting and gasping for air long before Harry let go.

Harry’s nose swept along your jawline towards your ear where he clued you in on their plans. He had as filthy a mouth as Draco when he described in great detail what a lovely boy toy you would be for them, and how they had discussed how best to use you first. You melted bit by bit with every degrading word. Oh, you were so eager for them to do it all and yet you lay there, in a boneless heap. 

All the while, Draco had lifted your legs, slid down your body and was now fondling your balls. He focused on them as if he wasn’t in the slightest interested in your cock or the inside of your arse. You knew better, but were still helpless when he sucked one testicle, the other, and both into an engulfing warmth. It was too much and not enough.

These shifty men had probably used Legilimency, or bandied wordlessly, before Harry commanded you on all fours, and Draco followed suit, swiftly rolling you on your front and dragging you up. Harry kissed you again, all ravening teeth and fierce lips, the languid sensuality from a few minutes ago all but forgotten. When Harry let go of your mouth he shifted onto his knees. His strong fingers were buried in your hair, pulling you down until his prick bobbed against your nose. 

‘Draco said you’ve quite a talented mouth. Is that so, Hugo?’

Words failed you, but you nodded eagerly, of course you did, basking in the praise for a wonderful second. You went for Harry’s dick, its girth a challenge meant to be conquered in time. At first, you deliberately kept the touch soft, tongue swirling gently over the head’s slit for a taste of precome. You shivered when bitterness hit you, reminding you of the red crisp cocktail you secretly loved, no matter how girlish that might be. Harry let you lap and lick for some time before he urged you on, gripping your hair tighter. Happy to oblige, you sucked the head into your mouth. Soon you found your rhythm between breathing through your nose and swallowing more and more of Harry’s cock. Eventually, you nuzzled at coarse, musky hair and brimmed with pride. You had always known that getting rid of your gag reflex would come in handy one day, when you’d realised you were gay. 

‘I told you he was good.’ Draco, who had kneaded your arse cheeks and the small of your back while he probably had watched your progress, sounded smug as if it was him not you who earned merit here.

‘I will never doubt you again, love.’ Harry breathed heavily while speaking. ‘You might want to get on because I’m not sure how long I’m gonna last with Hugo’s fucking mouth on me.’

‘I’m sure we’re the ones who should do the fucking.’ You were murmuring a garbled _yes, please_ against Harry’s prick who in return addressed Draco, ‘today, if possible.’

Draco’s carefree chuckle rang in your ears before jiggles of the mattress warned you that he was shifting his position. A lubed finger skimmed over your crease and stopped teasingly at your hole. Harry’s grip on your hair had loosened as if he was entranced by Draco’s doings, and you took the opportunity to wiggle half an inch or so back so that the tip of the finger slipped inside. Your moan wasn’t the only one in the room.

Now Draco fingered you in earnest, knuckles grazed your walls, stretching and slicking up your passage. When two fingers were buried in you, occasionally ghosting over your prostate, you went so mad with want that you were unwilling to wait any longer. You spread your knees further, wiggled your arse invitingly, and tried to suck at the cock in your mouth, while needy sobs escaped your throat. 

Finally, Draco’s cock slid into you, breaching you slowly inch by inch, and you sighed happily. He gave you time to adjust to his full length. You relaxed around him, and on cue Draco and Harry started to move in sync. Draco drove into you, picking up pace and force, pushing you against Harry’s groin with every thrust, who swayed forwards in careful motions. Their hands rested on your hips and shoulders, both gripping you firmly with one hand, the other stroking your skin as if to savour it to memory. Your body sang under ripples of bliss, waves churned higher until you broke under the riptide. Humming, you came onto their sheets. 

Your body shuddered and your arse tightened around Draco’s prick. That was enough to undo him, as his thrusts lost their rhythm and warm liquid spilled into you seconds later. Draco’s body slumped over your back, but somehow he didn’t crush you.

‘Harry, dear, weren’t you in a hurry?’

It was quite hard not to collapse in laughter with Harry still fucking your mouth. You barely avoided choking on his dick and increased your sucking. That did the trick, and Harry’s load spilled down your throat. Only now did you give in to your exhaustion, and with that you all crumpled in a pile of limbs and bodies on the sheets. Your throat was hoarse, your arse sore, and yet you would do it again, well, not in a heartbeat, but after an appropriate refractory period. 

‘Now that we’ve introduced brave Hugo here to spit roasting, we should show him the wonders of double penetration next.’ 

Harry sounded ridiculously complacent about his plan. Without a warning, he cast a wandless cleaning charm on all of you. Draco squeaked indignantly, as the charm tingled irksomely over your skin, but you didn’t bother. You lay there—thoroughly debauched—between their warm bodies, and a bright smile covered your face. Double penetration… What a brilliant idea!

-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/102042.html).


End file.
